


Regular, huh?

by laurel_snart



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, Female Reader, GOT7 - Freeform, Multi, NCT is a mess, Omma Doyoung, Omma Taeyong, One Big Happy Family, Papa Kun, SHINee - Freeform, Texting, Weirdness, a lil bit of smut, bts - Freeform, everyone blush, kpop groups will appear, like a lot, not the reader tho, savage - Freeform, so is WayV, special guests, stray kids - Freeform, the reader is a multilanguage queen, the ‘00 line loves you, weird funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurel_snart/pseuds/laurel_snart
Summary: You’re Jaehyun’s best friend since you were babies. Now that you grew up, you’re gonna debut with WayV but you’re part of the NCT family already. (And you found love along the way)Texting with them can be really funny or really weird.Winko: I see...Xuxi: The visionNooJie: Well, I can’t see shit ‘cause someone turned off the lightDonkey: My bad





	1. NCT

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s be honest: I don’t know where this came from. I was bored and I just wrote it. There will be diferent gc according to the unit but the Reader aka you is in all of them.  
> If there are any mistakes tell me because English is not my mother tongue. And if u want me to write sth specific feel free to tell me.
> 
> Peace out!

_**Taeyong** created the ‘Family Chat’_

**Doyoung:** Another gc really?

 **Taeyong:** Yup  
**Taeyong:** Now we all can speak together like the big fam we are

 **Doyoung:** But we had a group already?

 **Taeyong:** I wanted one where we could have a fresh start with the new members

 **Xiaojun:** uwu

 **Hendery:** ❤️❤️❤️

 **YangYang:** That’s so sweet hyung!  
**YangYang:** So, what do u usually talk about?

 **Y/n:** Non- sense

 **Doyoung:** Why is she here?

 **Jaehyun:** ‘Cause she’s like the middle sister who acts like an older sister for everyone and we all love her

 **Doyoung:** Wtf?

 **Taeil:** And she’s gonna debut with WayV soon

 **Yuta:** He has a point there

 **Mark:** Hiii

 **Jeno:** Hey!

 **Chenle:** Hi everyone!  
**Chenle:** Did we miss sth important?

 **Johnny:** Not really  
**Johnny:** Whachu doin’?

 **Taeil:** Why are u writing like that?

 **Johnny:** ‘m lazy

 **Y/n:** ‘m suffering

 **Kun:** Why?

 **Lucas:** WHATS UP BOYS??

 **Y/n:** I’m with him

 **Yuta:** So...?

 **WinWin:** Well, he actually yelled ‘WHATS UP BOYS??’ while writing  
**WinWin:** I think she went deaf on one ear

 **Taeil:** You poor girl! 😢😢

 **Taeyong:** You’re with them?

 **WinWin:** Yup

 **Xiaojun:** Are u coming to the dorm?

 **WinWin:** Yup

 **YangYang:** Hurry!  
**YangYang:** I miss my jiějie! 😭😭

 **Jaehyun:** I didn’t know you had a dog

 **YangYang:**...

 **Hendery:** Jiějie is like Noona but in chinese

 **Jaehyun:** Ohhhh!

 **Ten:** Where are u?  
**Ten:** I can hear WinWin’s laugh from the living room

 **Kun:** Me too

 **Hendery:** Junnie is laughing his ass off  
**Hendery:** And all he did was looked out of the window

 **Renjun:** I’m nowhere near you

 **Hendery:** I mean Xiaojun

 **Renjun:** Oh

 **Y/n:** Xuxi hit himself with a lamp post

 **Ten:** HAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **Jisung:** How did that happened?

 **Y/n:** Jungwoo

 **Taeyong:** OMG!  
**Taeyong:** IS HE OKAY?!

 **Jungwoo:** I’m fine, thank u

 **Taeyong:**...

 **Mark:** I think he was talking ‘bout Lucas

 **Jungwoo:** Oh! I’m sorry

 **WinWin:** He’s lying on the ground  
**WinWin:** He’s sniffling...  
**WinWin:** Holy shit, he’s crying!

 **Kun:** OMW

 **Y/n:** BOYS, CODE BLUE!

 **Ten:** YES MA’AM!

 **Hendery:** SIR YES SIR!

 **YangYang:** GOT IT

 **Xiaojun:** MOVE MOVE MOVE

 **Johnny:** ...

 **Taeil:** Are u guys ok?

 **Yuta:** I don’t think so

 **Taeyong:** What’s going on?

 **Renjun:** ‘Code Blue’ means ‘cuddle session’  
**Renjun:** It’s for emergency

 **Jeno:** Why we don’t have a code for emergencies?

 **Mark:** We do

 **Jisung:** Screaming ‘I WANT CUDDLES FUCKERS’ it’s not a code hyung

 **Doyoung:** Language!

 **Jungwoo:** But he has a point

 **Haechan:** I just got here and everything is a mess already

 **Renjun:** Are u surprised?

 **Haechan:** I’m used to it actually

 **Ten:** Dude, half of WayV is missing  
**Ten:** Where the hell did u go?

 **WinWin:** Comin’

 **Ten:** Thank god

 **Xiaojun:** Were u far from the dorm?

 **WinWin:** Not really  
**WinWin:** But carrying a crying Lucas it’s not that easy

 **Taeyong:** Who has him?

 **Kun:** Y/n

 **Jaehyun:** MY BABY!

 **YangYang:** Jiějie!!!!!  
**YangYang:** 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

 **Taeyong:** SHE’S MY BABY JAEHYUN!

 **Jaehyun:** U WISH!

 **Jaemin:** Hiiiii

 **Jeno:** Oh no

 **Mark:** Nana’s here

 **Haechan:** This is bad

 **Hendery:** Why?

 **Haechan:** Just wait...

 **Jaemin:** What the hell happened to Lucas?  
**Jaemin:** What the hell is a jiějie?!  
**Jaemin:** ...

 **Johnny:** Here it comes

 **Jaemin:** WHO THE HELL IS TRYING TO STEAL MY NOONA??!!!

 **Hendery:** Nvm

 **Ten:** Well shit

 **Jisung:** YangYang, you should run

 **Y/n:** Jaehyun, calm down your boy!

 **Jaehyun:** Of course!  
**Jaehyun:** He gets mad or crazy and he’s suddenly my boy!

 **Jungwoo:** I got this!

 **Yuta:** WooWoo to the rescue!

 **Jungwoo:** Don’t call me WooWoo

 **YangYang:** I WANT MY JIEJIE!!

 **Xiaojun:** WHERE ARE U??

 **Jaemin:** STAY AWAY FROM MY NOONA YOU GERMAN GOAT!

 **YangYang:** SHE’S MY JIEJIE TOO, MARSHMELLOW HEAD!

 **Haechan:** Well, here are their next nicknames

 **Jeno:** Haechan, no

 **Haechan:** Haechan, yes

 **Chenle:** BE NICE WITH NANA DÜSSELDORK!

 **Kun:** Zhong Chenle!

 **Renjun:** Oh the jealousy!

 **Yuta:** It’s in the air

 **Taeil:** Flip it up like we don’t care  
**Taeil:** Sorry, had a moment

 **Johnny:** U always havin’ moments

 **WinWin:** Someone open the door!

 **Ten:** Hold on

 **Kun:** Y/n is swearing in spanish  
**Kun:** opeN THE DOOR!

 **Hendery:** Crap, I’m comin

 **Taeyong:** How’s Lucas?

 **Y/n:** He’s still crying ‘cause his phone is broken and he lost all the pictures of Jungwoo he had

 **Doyoung:** Creepy

 **Renjun:** Look who’s talking...

 **Y/n:** Jungwoo, please

 **Jungwoo:** On it!

 **Jaemin:** Noona!  
**Jaemin:** You’re not leaving me for them, r u?

 **Jeno:** Excuse me?

 **Haechan:** She’d have to leave us all...  
**Haechan:** NONNA NOOOOO!!!

 **Jisung:** Noona, please don’t leave us! 😭😭

 **Mark:** Na Jaemin, if Jisung’s crying for real u r grounded

 **Jaemin:** 😶😶😶

 **Y/n:** Doyoung, calm down ur children

 **Doyoung:** I’m going to the Dreamies room rn

 **Y/n:** Good  
**Y/n:** Also, if any of u disrespect YangYang, Hendery or Xiaojun once again I’m gonna kick your ass all the way back to your hometown

 **Yuta:** You treat them like babies

 **Jaehyun:** You’re jealous?

 **Yuta:** ... very

 **Chenle:** So am I

 **Y/n:** You’re all my babies

 **Taeil:** I’m older than u

 **Johnny:** So?

 **Taeil:** Just that

 **Y/n:** Okay... I’m gonna join the puppy pile I have in the sofa  
**Y/n:** Talk to u later

 **Jeno:** I’ll go too

 **Haechan:** Bye!

 **Jisung:** Peace ✌🏼

 **Yuta:** See ya

 **Johnny:** If u don’t mind then...

_**Johnny** changed **Taeil** to **Moonie**_

_**Johnny** changed **Johnny** to **John- D**_

_**John- D** changed **Taeyong** to **TY Track**_

_**John- D** changed **Yuta** to **Takoyaki Prince**_

_**John- D** changed **Kun** to **FatKun**_

**FatKun:** Really? 😒😒

_**John- D** changed **Doyoung** to **Doyoungie**_

_**John- D** changed **Y/n** to **Sis**_

_**Jaemin** changed **Sis** to **Noona** 💗_

_**YangYang** changed **Noona** 💗 to **JieJie** ❤️_

_**JieJie** ❤️ changed **JieJie** ❤️ to **NooJie**_

**YangYang:** I like it!

 **Jaemin:** Me too

 **Mark:** Thank god

_**John- D** changed **Ten** to **ThaiBabe**_

_**John- D** changed **Jaehyun** to **Jeffrey**_

**NooJie:**  What about Peach?

 **Jeffrey:** Don’t u dare

_**John- D** changed **WinWin** to **Winko**_

_**John- D** changed **Jungwoo** to **Junguwu**_

_**John- D** changed **Lucas** to **Xuxi**_

_**John- D** changed **Xiaojun** to **JunJun**_

_**John- D** changed **Hendery** to **Donkey**_

_**John- D** changed **Mark** to **Makku**_

**Makku:** I’m not a little boy Johnny

 **John- D:** Yes u r

_**John- D** changed **Renjun** to **Moomin**_

**Moomin:** uwu

_**John- D** changed **Jeno** to **EyeSmile**_

_**John- D** changed **Haechan** to **Fullsun**_

_**John- D** changed **Jaemin** to **Nana**_

_**John- D** changed **YangYang** to **LilGerman**_

_**John- D** changed **Chenle** to **Dolphin**_

_**John- D changed **Jisung** to **Mochisung**** _

  
  
**TY Track:** Are u ever gonna let this die?

 **Doyoungie:** Yes  
**Doyoungie:** When Hell freezes

 **TY Track:** I hate u

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. NCT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung screws it. That’s it. That’s the tea (but everything ends well) 
> 
> Fullsun: Ok, here’s the thing  
> Fullsun: Jaehyun is tearing up  
> Fullsun: And if he cries Mark cries, and if Mark cries Jungwoo cries, and if Jungwoo cries Taeyong will kill someone
> 
> Xuxi: He won’t be the only one

**NooJie:** Who has my hoodie?

 **Takoyaki Prince:** wdym

 **NooJie:** Well my dear Yuta, since I met u I learned that all of u like wearing my clothes  
**NooJie:** And most of the time you take it wo letting me know  
**NooJie:** So I’ll just ask and wait

 **Takoyaki Prince:** ...  
**Takoyaki Prince:** It wasn’t me

 **Xuxi:** They’re comfy  
**Xuxi:** Don’t blame us

 **NooJie:** ‘m just asking where it is

 **Xuxi:** I love u

 **Nana:** We all love her

 **Fullsun:** That’s a fact

 **EyeSmile:** Damn right it is

 **Doyoungie:** Language

 **TY Track:** You’re not exactly a good example of manners

 **Doyoungie:** Shut it

 **Donkey:** I can’t understand ur relationship  
**Donkey:** Do u like hate each other?

 **TY Track:** No

 **Doyoungie:** Yes

 **Donkey:**...

 **John- D:** It’s complicated

 **Winko:** Yeah, no shit Sherlock

 **FatKun:** Which hoodie did u lost?

 **Junguwu:** She didn’t lost it  
**Junguwu:** Someone stole it

 **ThaiBabe:** We’re anything but burglars

 **NooJie:** Fake

 **ThaiBabe:** I never stole anything!

 **NooJie:** Yes u did

 **ThaiBabe:** WHAT?!

 **NooJie:** My heart 😉😉😉

 **ThaiBabe:** NDKSOSNSBDUSIABAJSJSKSAMA

 **Makku:** Think u broke him noona

 **LilGerman:** JieJie

 **JunJun:** He’s blushing so hard rn

 **Nana:** That was so cute!!!!

 **Doyoungie:** Why can’t u b like that Jaehyun

 **Jeffrey:** ??????

 **Doyoungie:** A lil more sweet

 **Moonie:** Really?

 **Makku:** A u 4 real hyung?

 **Doyoungie:** What?

 **TY Track:** Jaehyunie is one of the sweetest persons I’ve met in my whole life

 **Takoyaki Prince:** I should b jealous but I have to agree

 **NooJie:** Same here

 **Doyoungie:** But he bought me flowers

 **FatKun:** Excuse me King of Darkness!  
**Fatkun:** Some people might consider that sweet!

 **Moomin:** I think we have a problem

 **Makku:** What did u do?

 **Moomin:** Nothing  
**Moomin:** Doyoung did

 **NooJie:** Shit

 **John- D:** What?

 **NooJie:** I think I know what’s going on

 **Winko:** Explain then

 **Fullsun:** Ok, here’s the thing  
**Fullsun:** Jaehyun is tearing up  
**Fullsun:** And if he cries Mark cries, and if Mark cries Jungwoo cries, and if Jungwoo cries Taeyong will kill someone

 **Xuxi:** He won’t be the only one 

 **Dolphin:**  What?

 **NooJie:** Kim Dongyoung, if Jae is crying istg I’ll rip your throat  
**NooJie:** With my teeth  
**NooJie:** 😡😡😡😡😡😡😡

 **Dolphin:** nvm

 **Mochisung:** U’ve been watching Teen Wolf wo me noona?

 **EyeSmile:** Not now Jisung

 **JunJun:** She used the whole name 😱😱😱

 **Donkey:** You’re screwed Ge

 **Nana:** Really screwed

 **Winko:** Gotta admit that Y/n is very creative with her threats

 **FatKun:** Extremely creative I’d say

 **Jeffrey:** Y/n, I want cuddles 😢😢

 **NooJie:** omw

 **LilGerman:** JieJie!

 **Donkey:** Why is he getting cuddles and not me?

 **NooJie:** First of all, he’s ma boy  
**NooJie:** Second, he’s sad  
**NooJie:** Third, I LIVE WITH U

 **Donkey:** Your point is...

 **NooJie:** I CUDDLE WITH U ALL THE TIME  
**NooJie:** IT’S LIKE HAVING A PUPPY PILE 24/7  
**NooJie:** not that I’m complaining

 **ThaiBabe:** She has a point

 **Donkey:** Point thaken

 **Junguwu:** Xuxi is already a puppy

 **Xuxi:** Love u Woo 💜

 **Junguwu:** Love u more 💚

 **Mochisung:** This is how all started

 **EyeSmile:** U should stop hyungs

 **Xuxi:** Make me

 **John- D:** C’mon  
**John- D:** I don’t want Y/n to have someone else on her murder list

 **Moomin:** Can I help?

 **FatKun:** NO!  
**FatKun:** Sicheng control ur bf

 **Winko:** Junnie, be nice

 **Moomin:** Ok uwu

 **Fullsun:** Ew

 **Nana:** U jealous

 **Fullsun:** Am not

 **Nana:** Yes, ‘cause Mark is not giving any smooches

 **Fullsun:** ...  
**Fullsun:** I admit it

 **NooJie:** Where r my fucking keys?

 **TY Track:** Y/n, sweetie, watch ur language  
**TY Track:** There children here

 **NooJie:** Sorry  
**NooJie:** May I ask the whereabouts of my fucking keys?

 **TY Track:** Y/N

 **Takoyaki Prince:** HAHAHSHHAGSHGAHAHAHAHAHAH

 **John- D:** GO GIRL!

 **TY Track:** DONT ENCOURAGE HER!

 **LilGerman:** JIEJIE!!

 **NooJie:** Yes baby?

 **LilGerman:** Ur hoodie is grey with a wolf in the back?

 **NooJie:** Yup

 **LilGerman:** I have it  
**LilGerman:** Was cold, and it’s comfy

 **NooJie:** Ok baby 😘😘

 **LilGerman:** ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

 **ThaiBabe:** Don’t be so lovey dovey with her Yang

 **Winko:** He’s her baby

 **ThaiBabe:** I’m her bf

 **NooJie:** Technically, YangYang’s WayV’s baby, so he’s ur baby too

 **ThaiBabe:** I’ll take it

 **LilGerman:** Yay!

 **Dolphin:** How many babys u have Y/n?

 **NooJie:** A few here and there  
**NooJie:** B there in ten Jae

 **Jeffrey:** ‘kay

 **Doyoungie:** Honey, please forgive me

 **Jeffrey:** No wanna talk with u

 **John- D:** Let her handle it

 **Doyoungie:** Ok  
**Doyoungie:** Why r u writing and not her?

 **FatKun:** ‘Cause she might be driving  
**FatKun:** And if she’s using the phone while driving I’ll throw her a shoe

 **Makku:** Why a shoe?

 **Donkey:** It doesn’t hurt that much

 **JunJun:** And his aim isnt that good

 **Winko:** And YangYang won’t cry

 **Nana:** ??????

 **Xuxi:** Yeah  
**Xuxi:** Kun ge said once that he was going to kill her and Yang cried for like an hour

 **ThaiBabe:** It wasnt a pretty sight

 **LilGerman:** I couldnt help it!  
**LilGerman:** Imagine someone saying they’ll kill your favourite jiejie/noona, what’d u do?

 **Nana:** If we’re talking bout Y/n, probably cry

 **EyeSmile:** Same here

 **Fullsun:** And here

 **Moomin:** So, the ‘00 line would be the crybabies  
**Moomin:** The rest?

 **Junguwu:** I’d cried  
**Junguwu:** And then I’d avenge her

 **Takoyaki Prince:** I’m to tough to cry

 **John- D:** U were crying about snakes this morning

 **Takoyaki Prince:** They dont have arms!

 **Moonie:** Thanks Johnny  
**Moonie:** Now Yuta’s crying too

 **TY Track:** Hold on babe!  
**TY Track:** I’ll give u cuddles

 **Dolphin:** Can someone answer me???

 **EyeSmile:** It’s that important?

 **Mochisung:** Jeno, answer him or he’ll b the next crying  
**Mochisung:** And I’ll murder u

 **EyeSmile:** ... I know shes good friend with the maknae line of BTS

 **Moonie:** And with Stray Kids

 **Winko:** And with GOT7

 **Nana:** But we’re her only babies...  
**Nana:** Right????

 **NooJie:** Yes u r

 **Nana:** YAY!!!!!  
**Nana:** 💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜

 **NooJie:** I leave 4 a while and u planned my death and a few murders

 **Fullsun:** This is how we do it

 **Makku:** I told u to stop listening to that song

 **Fullsun:** Nver

 **Mochisung:** How’s Jaehyun hyung?

 **NooJie:** He’s calmer  
**NooJie:** Doyoung, I dont know wtf ur but come to Jae’s room NOW

 **JunJun:** Wtf?

 **NooJie:** It means “where the fuck” in this case

 **Donkey:** That’s a good one

 **Doyoungie:** Coming!

 **Winko:** Jungwoo

 **Junguwu:** Yes?

 **Winko:** Did u mean it when u said u’d avenge her?

 **Junguwu:** Yes  
**Junguwu:** No one mess with my noona and stays alive

 **Dolphin:** In moments like this I’m scared of him

 **Xuxi:** Me too

 **FatKun:** U’r dating

 **Xuxi:** I know but still

 **NooJie:** I think everyone can b scary if they want

 **TY Track:** Yup  
**TY Track:** How r they?

 **NooJie:** They’r good  
**NooJie:** I recommend to leave the dorm ‘cause it’ll get a lil bit loud

 **Moonie:** Good idea  
**Moonie:** Johnny?

 **John- D:** Going babe

 **TY Track:** We’re going to the Dreamies room

 **John- D:** We too

 **Makku:** Me nd Hyuck r coming

 **Winko:** Y/n, can u bring Renjun?

 **Xuxi:** And Jungwoo? Please??

 **NooJie:** Sure thing  
**NooJie:** Movie night?

 **LilGerman:** Yessss

 **Moomin:** I’m in

 **Jungwoo:** Sure!

 **FatKun:** I’ll get everything ready

 **Mochisung:** Can we have a movie night too?

 **Takoyaki Prince:** Why not?

 **EyeSmile:** Disney?

 **Nana:** Pretty please????

 **Dolphin:** With sprinkles on top??????

 **Moonie:** Okay, u win

 **EyeSmile:** YES!!

 **Donkey:** What r we watching?

 **Xuxi:** Horror  
**Xuxi:** I wanna cuddle Woo

 **ThaiBabe:** I don’t like horror movies 😭😭😭😭😭

 **NooJie:** It’s ok baby  
**NooJie:** I’ll keep u safe

 **Winko:** He’s blushing again

 **JunJun:** Can we call him Strawberry from now on?

 **NooJie:** No

 **Moomin:** We’re close

 **LilGerman:** I’ll open the door

 **TY Track:** It looks like it’s gonna rain

 **ThaiBabe:** Great!  
**ThaiBabe:** Horror movies and rain, what else?

 **Fullsun:** A power shutdown

 **Makku:** Haechan!

 **Fullsun:** What?  
**Fullsun:** That being the best option

 **TY Track:** Haechan!!!

 **Fullsun:** It’s not like the movie will get real...  
**Fullsun:** Maybe

 **NooJie:** HAECHAN!

 **Takoyaki Prince:** Shut it or I’ll smack u

 **Fullsun:** Ok  
**Fullsun:** I was just saying

 **ThaiBabe:** If I die, I’ll kill u

 **Jeffrey:** Hey guys!  
**Jeffrey:** Thanks 4 letting us alone

 **NooJie:** Don’t mention it

 **Doyoungie:** But rlly, we needed to...

 **TY Track:** Don’t mention it!!

 **Doyoungie:** I was goint to said that we needed to talk

 **TY Track:** Oh...

 **Jeffrey:** The sex was good though

 **TY Track:** JAEHYUN!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. WayV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas being Lucas, always finds a way to make a mess. But lucky for him, you’re there to fix everything.
> 
> NooJie: Lucas  
> NooJie: Does Chenle have sth to do with u question?
> 
> Xuxi: Noooo
> 
> NooJie: Yukhei...
> 
> Xuxi: ...  
> Xuxi: maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I’m sorry for not updating earlier but I have to study for exams before starting classes again. Anyway, I made some time for writing this and although it’s not as long as the other two, I wasn’t going to leave you hanging there.  
> Till next time! 
> 
> Peace ✌🏼

**Xuxi:** Can I ask sth?

 **FatKun:** Do we have to worry?

 **Xuxi:** No

 **ThaiBabe:** Yes

 **JunJun:** He didn’t say anything

 **ThaiBabe:** Yet  
**ThaiBabe:** It’s Lucas we’re talking about

 **NooJie:** You’re not exactly a saint either

 **ThaiBabe:** I am

 **Winko:** According to who?

 **ThaiBabe:** Me

 **Donkey:** Disagree

 **ThaiBabe:** Don’t u dare

 **Donkey:** Already did

 **ThaiBabe:** BETRAYAL

 **Xuxi:** So...

 **NooJie:** Ignore them  
**NooJie:** U can go on

 **Xuxi:** Tnx  
**Xuxi:** Do u have a favourite member?

 **FatKun:** Like in general or our unit?

 **Xuxi:** Our

 **Winko:** Where is this comin from?

 **Xuxi:** Well, the other day I was thinkin bout the way we treat each other in the group  
**Xuxi:** And being the brilliant mind I am, realised that some members prefer other members over other members

 **Winko:** What the actual fuck?

 **LilGerman:** ????

 **NooJie:** He means that everyone has a favourite member

 **FatKun:** And he wants to know if we do too

 **JunJun:** Ohhhhh!

 **Donkey:** Let me think

 **ThaiBabe:** Got mine

 **Winko:** Doesnt count choosing yourself

 **ThaiBabe:** Damn it 😠

 **NooJie:** I have a bad felling bout this

 **LilGerman:** Why?

 **NooJie:** Because

 **FatKun:** We both have

 **NooJie:** Let me guess  
**NooJie:** Short, cheerful, loud, kinda evil and angel voice?

 **FatKun:** Yup

 **JunJun:** Why u talkin bout Haechan?

 **Winko:** Dude he said “kinda evil” not Satan

 **ThaiBabe:** I thought that was Renjun

 **Winko:** Ur not roasting my bf in my presence shortie

 **ThaiBabe:** Am not short!

 **FatKun:** Am not chinese 😒

 **LilGerman:** But u are chinese Ge

 **NooJie:** wait for it

 **LilGerman:** holD ON

 **Donkey:** There it is

 **NooJie:** Lucas  
**NooJie:** Does Chenle have sth to do with u question?

 **Xuxi:** Noooo

 **NooJie:** Yukhei...

 **Xuxi:** ...  
**Xuxi:** maybe

 **Winko:** omg really?

 **ThaiBabe:** Is he ever gonna let it die?

 **FatKun:** We’re not that lucky

 **NooJie:** Speak for yourself

 **FatKun:** What?

 **Winko:** You’re the one being acusse of leaving your son

 **Donkey:** Is this because of YangYang?

 **JunJun:** I think it is

 **LilGerman:** 😭😭

 **NooJie:** Dont be sad baby!! ❤️❤️

 **Xuxi:** We love u 💜💜💜

 **Winko:** 😍😍😍😍

 **ThaiBabe:** uwu 💓💓💓💓

 **JunJun:** Pretty baby 💘

 **Donkey:** Sweet little one 💗💗

 **FatKun:** My talented son 💙💙

 **LilGerman:** I LOVE U ALL SO MUCH 💚💚💚💚💚💚

 **Winko:** Crisis averted

 **Xuxi:** Cool  
**Xuxi:** But can u please answer my question?

 **NooJie:** And a new one begins

 **Donkey:** Do we have to?  
**Donkey:** I’m not sure it’ll end up well

 **ThaiBabe:** It wont

 **LilGerman:** My favourite is my jiejie 💕💕

 **Xuxi:** I should have see that coming

 **Winko:** We all did

 **Xuxi:** Shh

 **FatKun:** Mine’s YangYang

 **LilGerman:** uwu

 **ThaiBabe:** Hendery

 **Donkey:** Ten

 **NooJie:** One of my fave bromances  
**NooJie:** Go boys!

 **ThaiBabe:** ❤️❤️

 **Donkey:** Love u JieJie 💜

 **FatKun:** I thought he was gonna pick Y/n

 **ThaiBabe:** Wrong thought

 **JunJun:** I pick WinWin

 **Xuxi:** I choose Xiaojun

 **Winko:** I’m sticking with Kun

 **JunJun:** And u Y/n?

 **NooJie:** I dont have a favourite

 **Xuxi:** wdym

 **NooJie:** I mean what it means

 **Donkey:** I think u have one but dont wanna say

 **NooJie:** I dont

 **LilGerman:** Liar liar pants on fire

 **FatKun:** Knowing her, she must be telling the truth

 **JunJun:** Or not

 **NooJie:** U wanna know who’s my favourite so bad?

 **Xuxi:** YES!

 **NooJie:** Ok then  
**NooJie:** Kun’s motherly love  
**NooJie:** Ten’s personality  
**NooJie:** WinWin’s talent  
**NooJie:** Lucas’ laugh  
**NooJie:** Xiaojun’s willingness to help those who need it  
**NooJie:** Hendery’s cheerfulness  
**NooJie:** YangYang’s smile  
**NooJie:** WayV is my favourite

 **FatKun:** AWWWWW!!!!!

 **ThaiBabe:** BABY ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

 **Winko:** He’s blushing

 **ThaiBabe:** U’re tearing up!

 **Winko:** I wont deny it

 **Donkey:** I love u so much jiejie!!!!  
**Donkey:** Also, Xuxi and Yang are full on sobbing

 **Xuxi:** What do u expect me to do?!  
**Xuxi:** She’s so nice and kind and sweet amd loyal

 **LilGerman:** JIEJIE!!!  
**LilGerman:** I LOVE U SO MUCH  
**LilGerman:** WANNA CUDDLE PLEASE

 **JunJun:** Me too me too

 **NooJie:** Okay  
**NooJie:** Cuddle puddle?

 **Winko:** Yas!

 **FatKun:** Im in

 **ThaiBabe:** Yay!

 **NooJie:** Everyone come to my room

 **JunJun:** What the hell was that noise?

 **Donkey:** Xuxi and Yang jumped over Y/n

 **Winko:** They broke the bed or what?

 **Donkey:** Close but not really

 **FatKun:** Is she okay?!

 **ThaiBabe:** It’s Y/n we’re talking about

 **NooJie:** Listen up fuckers  
**NooJie:** I love u all but if u’re not here in the next 10 seconds I wont make brownies anymore

 **Donkey:** NOOOO

 **JunJun:** DONT U DARE

 **ThaiBabe:** COMING!

 **Winko:** I bet you’ll say that tonight  
**Winko:** 😏😏

 **FatKun:** SICHENG!!

 **NooJie:** Dong, istg I’d murder u if I didnt love u

 **Winko:** I’m invencible

 **ThaiBabe:** Oh yeah?  
**ThaiBabe:** Im calling Yuta

 **Winko:** BETRAYAL!

 

 

 

 


	4. NCT DREAM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything started with a pair of Vans... and it went down pretty damn fast.
> 
> Special guests: Stray Kids
> 
> Makku: What’s goin on?
> 
> Mochisung: Renjun talks  
> Mochisung: Jeno snaps  
> Mochisung: And Haechan’s... there for the ride
> 
> Makku: ... what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really sorry for noy updating but I started uni again last week so it’s kinda hard to find a moment to write. Anyway, I’ll leave this her and I wanted to let u know that I’ll start the 127’s chat before writing about the “Family Chat” again
> 
> Peace out!

**EyeSmile:** Anyone saw my vans?

 **Nana:** Which ones?

 **EyeSmile:** Red and purple

 **Dolphin:** Aren’t those Noona’s?

 **Moomin:** He borrowed them so many times that they’re practically his

 **Fullsun:** “Borrows” he says

 **EyeSmile:** Shut up

 **Mochisung:** She was at the dorm the other day  
**Mochisung:** Maybe she took them

 **Dolphin:** What did she said hyung?

 **EyeSmile:** ...

 **Nana:** U didn’t asked her Nono?

 **EyeSmile:** ...

 **Moomin:** His silence says everything

 **EyeSmile:** So do u but no one cares

 **Fullsun:** Ohhhh!

 **Makku:** What’s goin on?

 **Mochisung:** Renjun talks  
**Mochisung:** Jeno snaps  
**Mochisung:** And Haechan’s... there for the ride

 **Makku:** ... what?

 **Nana:** Jeno lost Y/n’s vans

 **Makku:** U know shes in this gc too, right?

 **EyeSmile:** I kinda forgot?

 **Fullsun:** I didnt  
**Fullsun:** Let me  
**Fullsun:** NOOOOOOONAAAAAA!

 **Dolphin:** WHERE ARE U?????

 **NooJie:** Babysitting

 **Moomin:** ???

 **Makku:** Skz?

 **NooJie:** Yup

 **Nana:** Why?

 **NooJie:** Chan, Woojin and Changbin had to do a few things  
**NooJie:** So I’m taking care of the ‘00 line + Minho and Jeongin bc they don’t trust Minho enough to leave them with him

 **Fullsun:** But we’re your only babies  
**Fullsun:** Right?

 **NooJie:** Well...  
**NooJie:** Yes and no

 **Nana:** WHAT U MEAN?

 **Mochisung:** Here it goes again

 **Moomin:** WE RE UR BABIES

 **Fullsun:** UR LITTLE BOYS

 **EyeSmile:** UR SWEETIE PIES

 **Nana:** WHAT THE FUCK THEY HAVE THAT WE DONT?

 **Dolphin:** Can u calm the hell down?!  
**Dolphin:** She’s not gonna leave us

 **NooJie:** Heres the thing  
**NooJie:** We’re idols, we work a lot for doing what we love  
**NooJie:** But u being younger than me means that it’s a little bit harder for u sometimes. And the same way I help u when u struggle I help everyone that need it when I can.  
**NooJie:** So dont u ever think again that I’ll leave any of u cause it wont happen

 **Dolphin:** Be prepare soldiers!  
**Dolphin:** The apocalypsis is coming!

 **Nana:** NOONA WERE SO SORRY!!!

 **EyeSmile:** WE DIDNT MENAT RO B BAD WITH EM!!

 **Moomin:** WE R JEALOCUS CAUSE E WANT B UT ONLY BABYES !!

 **Fullsun:** FORGIVE US LORD CAUSE WE HAVE SINNED!

 **Makku:** This is way worse than last time

 **Mochisung:** Tell that to Chenle & me  
**Mochisung:** We’re in the same dorm than them

 **NooJie:** Haechan wtf?

 **Fullsun:** FORGIVE ME NOONA!!!

 **NooJie:** I forgive u all  
**NooJie:** But please calM THE FUCK DOWN

 **Nana:** Noona can u add them?

 **NooJie:** Why?

 **EyeSmile:** We want to apologise

 **Makku:** But u didnt tell them nothing?

 **Moomin:** STILL

 **NooJie:** Let me ask

 **Dolphin:** This gc is fucked up

 **Mochisung:** Could b worse

 **Makku:** Really?

 **Mochisung:** Trust me  
**Mochisung:** I read Y/n WayV’s gc

 **Fullsun:** Lets leave it there

 **NooJie:** They said yes

 **EyeSmile:** Yay!!

_**NooJie** added **Minho**_

_**NooJie** added **Jisung**_

_**NooJie** added **Felix**_

_**NooJie** added **Jeongin**_

_**NooJie** added **Hyunjin**_

_**NooJie** added **Seungmin**_

**Felix:** Hi everyone!

 **Jisung:** Hey!

 **Seungmin:** Sup?

 **Nana:** WE RE SORRY!

 **EyeSmile:** WE DIDNT MEAN IT!

 **Moomin:** WE LL BE NICE FROM NOW ON

 **Fullsun:** LETS BE FRIENDS PLEASE

 **Minho:** ...

 **Hyunjin:** The fuck is happening?

 **NooJie:** Scroll up

 **Jisung:** Oh!

 **Hyunjin:** And all of this cause a pair of vans?

 **Dolphin:** Just forgive them

 **Seungmin:** But they didnt tell us nothing

 **Makku:** We know that  
**Makku:** But our ‘00 line is damn sensitive

 **Minho:** Ours too

 **Dolphin:** So... I dont wanna worry no one  
**Dolphin:** But Jaemin is tearing up cause everyones ignoring him

 **NooJie:** Shit

 **Felix:** is that bad?

 **NooJie:** Like u and Binnie

 **Hyunjin:** Pretty bad then

 **Mochisung:** FORGIVE THEM BEFORE I KILL SOMEONE

 **Jisung:** We forgive u!

 **Felix:** It’s ok ❤️❤️❤️

 **Hyunjin:** We’re cool boys!

 **Seungmin:** Love u all!

 **Minho:** This is so funny

 **Makku:** I beg to differ

 **Minho:** Then beg

 **NooJie:** Thank god  
**NooJie:** I didnt want to spend the night in a police station

 **Fullsun:** Someone’s minssing

 **Jisung:** Must be Jeonginie

 **Felix:** Where is he?

 **NooJie:** Jeongin!  
**NooJie:** Stop lurking in the dark and say hi to everyone

 **Jeongin:** Hi everyone

 **Seungmin:** Who’s who?  
**Seungmin:** I cant really tell u apart by ur names

 **Makku:** Mark

 **EyeSmile:** Jeno

 **Nana:** Jaemin

 **Fullsun:** Haechan

 **Moomin:** Renjun

 **Dolphin:** Chenle

 **Mochisung:** Jisung

 **Seungmin:** ok

 **Felix:** Noona!  
**Felix:** Why they have nicknames and we dont?

 **Hyunjin:** It’s usernames

 **Felix:** It’s the dame

 **Fullsun:** Dame hahahahaha

 **Nana:** Ure not exactly a grammar god

 **Fullsun:** I am

 **Moomin:** No ure not  
**Moomin:** So shh

 **Fullsun:** Dont “shh” me young man!

 **Moomin:** I’m older than u!

 **Jisung:** Someone bring popcorn

 **Jeongin:** *sips tea*

 **NooJie:** Really nigga?

 **Minho:** ahahahahahahhahaha

 **Jeongin:** *throws tea cup at Minho*

 **Seungmin:** JEONGIN NO

 **Felix:** JEONGIN YES

 **Minho:** NOONA SAVE EM!  
**Minho:** NE*  
**Minho:** ME*  
**Minho:** DAMN AUTOCORRECT

_**NooJie** has kicked **Jeongin** out of the chat_

**Minho:** Thanks uwu

 **Mochisung:** That was so gay

 **Minho:** ...

 **Jisung:** I’m dating him so...  
**Jisung:** yeah, that’s pretty gay

 **Mochisung:** I take it back

 **Minho:** Thx

 **NooJie:** Okay then  
**NooJie:** Everyone’s happy now  
**NooJie:** Leave the chat please

 **Hyunjin:** But noona, it’s so fun

 **Seungmin:** Disagree  
**Seungmin:** Jeongin is screaming bloody murder cause u kick him out

 **Felix:** We hear him tyvm

 **NooJie:**  U don’t leave rn Imma tell Changbin u were in his studio

 **Felix:** Bye!

_**Felix** has left the chat_

**Jisung:** Adios

_**Jisung** has left the chat_

**Minho:** Bye bye

 **Nana:** That’s ma line!

_**Minho** has left the chat_

_**Seungmin** has left the chat_

**Hyunjin:** Peace out bitches

_**Hyunjin** has left the chat_

**EyeSmile:** Soo...

 **Dolphin:** The vans?

 **EyeSmile:** Yup

 **NooJie:** I bought another pair just like those  
**NooJie:** must be at the dorm

 **Fullsun:** Wait...  
**Fullsun:** Renjun, what do u have in your hands?

 **Moomin:** A box?

 **Dolphin:** Whats inside?

 **Moomin:** ... shoes?

 **Mochisung:** RENJUN HAS THE VANS

 **EyeSmile:** COME HERE!!

 **Moomin:** NO, WAIT!

 **Nana:** Run Renjunie!

 **Fullsun:** RUn BITCH, RUN!

 **Nana:** Please don’t kill him NoNo!

 **Mochisung:** They flew out of the room

 **Makku:** Noona, bad time to tell him I have them?

 **NooJie:** Markie, sweetie  
**NooJie:** This isnt our private chat

 **Makku:** shIT

 

* * *

 


	5. NCT 127

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misunderstandings happen all the time in a big group like NCT, but each unit has its owns. This one, however, is... weirder than normal.
> 
> Asshole #2: U dont know how to comfort someone whos crying?  
> Asshole #2: U stupid or u train for that?
> 
> Doyoungie: Listen u japanese shit  
> Doyoungie: Move that pretty ass of yours to the living room and hELP ME OR ISTG
> 
> Asshole #2: ...  
> Asshole #2: u think my ass is pretty?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘Sup everybody? I’m sorry for being inactive but uni is being a little (too much) overwhelming rn but I’m back!  
> I don’t really know what is this but I hope y’all enjoy it.
> 
> Peace out!

**Doyoungie:** Which one of u fuckers did it?

 **Junguwu:** Way to start a conversation

 **Takoyaki Prince:** with Kim Doyoung

 **NooJie:** Warning: it might lead to a kicked ass

_**Doyoungie** changed **Junguwu** to **Asshole #1**_

_**Doyoungie** changed **Takoyaki Prince** to **Asshole #2**_

_**Doyoungie** changed **NooJie** to **Asshole #3**_

**Asshole #3:** Fair enough

 **Doyoungie:** can someBODY ANSWER ME YOU DICKHEADS???!!?

 **Fullsun:** Maybe if u tell what happened?  
**Fullsun:** How does that sounds?

_**Asshole #3** changed **Fullsun** to **$assy**_

**$assy:** Thanks noona ❤️

 **Doyoungie:** I hate u all

 **Winko:** It’s mutual  
**Winko:** Except for Y/n

 **Makku:** what’s goin on?

 **Asshole #2:** No idea

 **Makku:** Who that?

 **Asshole #2:** Yuta

 **Doyoungie:** I. Need. Help.

 **$assy:** THEN TELL IS WHAT THE FUCK HAPPEN U SHITTY RESEMBLANCE OF A DAMN BUNNY!

 **TY Track:** COVER THE CHILDREN EYES

 **Asshole #3:** THAT WAS UR CHILDREN

 **TY Track:** DAMN IT WINWIN

 **Winko:** IT WASNT ME IDIOT

 **Asshole #1:** Hyung thats Haechan

 **TY Track:** WHAT THEVSNAODBSNQOXBWLQL

 **Jeffrey:** Wtf

 **Makku:** his phone fell on his face  
**Makku:** Hes kinda suffering

 **$assy:** Kinda he says

 **Asshole #3:** Murder she wrote

 **Doyoungie:** Murder he did

 **Jeffrey:** Babe, no

 **Doyoungie:** Babe, yes

 **Makku:** Why Johnny hyung’s crying?

 **Doyoungie:** That’s my problem

 **Asshole #2:** U dont know how to comfort someone whos crying?  
**Asshole #2:** U stupid or u train for that?

 **Doyoungie:** Listen u japanese shit  
**Doyoungie:** Move that pretty ass of yours to the living room and hELP ME OR ISTG

 **Asshole #2:** ...  
**Asshole #2:** u think my ass is pretty?

 **Makku:** WW3’s coming in 3  
**Makku:** 2  
**Makku:** 1

 **TY Track:** THE FUCK U SAY BOUYG MA MAN

 **Jeffrey:** WHAT DOES THIS MEAN KIM DONGYOUNG??

_**Asshole #3** changed **Doyoungie** to **Traitor**_

**Traitor:** FUCK U Y/N

 **Winko:** So no one found weird the fact that Jae writes correctly even while angry?

 **Makku:** So u r paying attention to hyungs grammar and not to the tea that has been spiled?

 **Winko:** I take it back

_**$assy** has changed **Makku** to **Intelectual**_

**Asshole #2:** Why u complementing my ass?

 **Traitor:** ‘m not

 **$assy:** I think u did

 **Traitor:** My mans ass is fine

 **Jeffrey:** So my butt is “fine”?  
**Jeffrey:** Rlly?

 **Asshole #3:** Jaehyunie I love u  
**Asshole #3:** But I dont want a description of ur ass tyvm

 **Traitor:** And it’s not like I compliment Taeyong’s

 **Asshole #1:** What ass?

 **$assy:** OHHHHHHH

 **Intelectual:** Damn boy

_**$assy** changed **TY Track** to **Assless**_

**Assless:** Fuck u...  
 **Assless:** whoever that was

 **Asshole #3:** Jungwoo

 **Assless:** whAT?

 **Winko:** Want ice for that burn?

 **Asshole #2:** Leave my man alone fuckers

 **Jeffrey:** oof

 **Asshole #3:** Either way  
**Asshole #3:** Whats with Johnny?

 **Traitor:** thaNK U  
**Traitor:** Someone let him watch Big Hero 6

 **Intelectual:** That explains a lot

 **Assless:** Again?

 **Asshole #1:** Baimax?

 **Traitor:** Baimax

 **$assy:** Why Taeil hyung’s not with him?

 **Assless:** Hes not in the dorm either

 **Moonie:** I’m here  
**Moonie:** Omw

 **Asshole #2:** Where id here?

 **Asshole #3:** With me

 **Winko:** And u r...

 **Asshole #3:** With Taeil

 **Intelectual:** Hyung where r u?

 **Moonie:** Next to Y/n

 **Traitor:** Can u be more specific?

 **Asshole #3:** I’m sitting on Taeil’s left

 **Moonie:** I’m sitting on Y/n’s right

 **Asshole #1:** ...  
**Asshole #1:** U fucking with us?

 **Asshole #3:** Always

 **Moonie:** We’re on the companys van

 **$assy:** Hurry up  
**$assy:** Johnny’s creeping me out

 **Winko:** Slap him

 **Assless:** Haechan no

 **$assy:** I’d prefer to slap Mark tyvm

 **Intelectual:** Love u too

 **$assy:** Ik u do ❤️

 **Moonie:** Tell him I’m bout to arrive

 **Traitor:** Yeah... no thanks  
**Traitor:** No wanna die  
**Traitor:** Taeyong do it

 **Assless:** WHY ME?

 **Winko:** U r the leader

 **Assless:** So...

 **Jeffrey:** Yuta will do all u want 4 a month

 **Assless:** He already does

 **Asshole #2:** Stop exposing me babe

 **Moonie:** Someone better tell him or istg the dorm will be really loud tonight

 **Asshole #3:** TMI

 **Asshole #1:** gross hyung

 **Assless:** gross Taeil

 **Intelectual:** EWWWWW

 **$assy:** brb gotta bleach my eyes

 **Asshole #2:** I’ll do it

 **Winko:** Y/n  
**Winko:** U better hurry the fuck up cause Ten and YangYang are looking murderous  
**Winko:** And Hendery’s bout to cry

 **Asshole #3:** Just dropped Taeil  
**Asshole #3:** Be there in 15

 **Jeffrey:** Do we wanna know what happens in Wayv’s dorm? 

 **Asshole #3:** Trust me u dont

 **Winko:** Kay

 **Asshole #1:** I’m sleeping over tomorrow

 **Winko:** Yeah, we know

 **Asshole #3:** Xuxi told us  
**Asshole #3:** Like 50 times

 **Winko:** Just today

 **Asshole #1:** ...

 **John- D:** I hate y’all

 **Traitor:** We been knew

 **$assy:** U better hyung?

 **John- D:** Yes  
**John- D:** Thanks Haechanie

 **Moonie:** U better sleep with earbuds tonight

 **Assless:** Y/n, WinWin  
 **Assless:** Can we sleepover too?

 **Winko:** I’ll ask Kun  
**Winko:** He said no

 **Asshole #2:** Damn it Doyoung

 **Traitor:** what now

 **Asshole #2:** U make me angry so quickly  
**Asshole #2:** Its remarkable

 **Traitor:** OMG I DIDNT DO ANYTHING

 **Asshole #2:** Yet here I am boiling with hate

 **Intelectual:** I think thats why we’re in this situation

 **Traitor:** I hate yall

 **John- D:** It’s y’all

 **Traitor:** GODDAMN IT JOHNNY

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. NCT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JunJun: TAEMIN JUST KICKED OUR FUCKING DOOR DOWN!!!
> 
> Chenle’s Dad: Taemin as in Lee Taemin?
> 
> Donkey: YES  
> Donkey: THAT TAEMIN
> 
> Assless: WHAT’s GOIDN ONE?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I know it’s been a LONG time since I updated here, but I’m back now! YAY!!  
> So, this chapter should have been post after Take Off’s MV was released but shit happened. So I’ll leave this here and I’ll try to do SuperM’s as soon as I can (if I don’t it’s cuz SuperM power killed me)  
> Peace out 🖖🏼🖖🏼
> 
> Ps: I think this is the weirdest chapter I’ve written so far  
> Ps 2: If there are any grammar mistakes please tell me cuz my English sucks sometimes

**$assy:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **Asshole #1:** TEH COMEBACK IS ACTUALLY LLIT WTF

 **Assless:** NDLSMALAKSBAOSKSSN

 **John- D:** YEAHHHHHHH  
**John- D:** THOSE ARE MQ BOYS

 **Jeffrey:** Y/NNNNNNNNNNNN  
**Jeffrey:** MY SIS MY LOVE  
**Jeffrey:** IM SO PROYS OF U I FEEL LIKW A PROSTV FOTHER

 **John- D:** SHIT I FORGOT Y/N

 **Traitor:** WHAT U MESN U FORFTO Y/N?

 **Asshole #2:** MY GIRL WAS THE BEST BITCHES

 **Mochisung:** _*voice message*_  
\- WayV’s comeback was soooo cool...  
\- AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! TAKE OFFFFFFFF!!!  
\- CHENLE STOP FUCKING SCREECHING!!!

 **Intelectual:** I’m crying

 **Moonie:** He’s crying  
**Moonie:** I’m crying  
**Moonie:** We’re all crying

 **Asshole #1:** IM NOT U ASSHAT  
**Asshole #1:** XUXI MY LOVE MY BABY  
**Asshole #1:** YOU’RE SO GORGEOUS AND BEAUTIFULS AND HST

 **Xuxi:** Thank u Woo!!! 💞💞💞💞💞💞  
**Xuxi:** ...  
**Xuxi:** That’s Jungwoo hyung, right?

 **Nana:** UWUWUWUWUUWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWU  
**Nana:** WAYVS FUCKUNG LIT

 **EyeSmile:** YEAHHHHHHHHH  
**EyeSmile:** LETS GET IT

 **Asshole #3:** I LOVE U ALL  
**Asshole #3:** BUT I HATE YOUR GODDAMN TYPO  
**Asshole #3:** except Yuta’s

 **FatKun:** Thank u all for ur support!! ❤️❤️❤️

 **ThaiBabe:** I Love You All 💞💞💞

 **LilGerman:** YAYYYYYYYYYYYY

 **JunJun:** THAAAAAANKK UUUUUU

 **Donkey:** WTF JOHN SEO??

 **Winko:** HOW DID U FORGOT Y/N?  
**Winko:** I COULDNT STOP LOOKING AT HER

 **ThaiBabe:** Bitch back off  
**ThaiBabe:** Wait...

 **John- D:** IM SORRY

 **ThaiBabe:** biTCH WHAT

 **Moonie:** Johnny, ily but I’m gonna poke u in the eye  
**Moonie:** With my finger

 **EyeSmile:** CAN YALL FOCUS???!!!

 **Moomin:** THAHT DANCE BREAK  
**Moomin:** THAT HIP THRUST  
**Moomin:** SICHENGIEEEEEEEE

 **Winko:** Hi baby ☺️☺️☺️☺️☺️

 **$assy:** Is he implying what I think he’s implying?

 **Asshole #2:** no

 **Intelectual:** I think he is

 **Traitor:** nO

 **FatKun:** What’s with ur usernames dudes?

 **Assless:** no one’s gonna get kinky rn

 **Donkey:** Hi Taeyong hyung

 **Assless:** ...  
**Assless:** Really?

 **ThaiBabe:** It was pretty obvious tho

 **Assless:** Shut up

 **Asshole #3:** _@FatKun_ It’s because of some shit Doyoung said

 **Traitor:** NO IT DIDNT

 **Winko:** So that’s Doyoung

 **Traitor:** I hate u winwin

 **Asshole #2:** SAY THAT AGAIN  
**Asshole #2:** I DARE U FUCKING BUNNY

 **Moonie:** Yuta, breathe  
**Moonie:** Doyoung, go suck a toe

 **Traitor:** EEWWWWWWWWWW

 **Jeffrey:** Leave my man alone hyung

 **Moonie:** Jaehyun, go suck other thing

 **Jeffrey:** Well...

 **Traitor:** NOT NOW JUNG

 **Jeffrey:** 😢😢😢

 **John- D:** My baby’s a savage

_**$assy** has changed **Moonie** to **$avage**_

**$avage:** Thanks sunshine!

_**$assy** has changed **Jeffrey** to **Sucker**_

**Sucker:** haeCHAN

 **Assless:** dongHYUCK

 **Dolphin:** Thank u dad ☺️☺️

 **John- D:** I-  
**John- D:** Well okay

_**Asshole #1** changed **John- D** to **Chenle’s Dad**_

**Chenle’s Dad:** I’ll take it

 **FatKun:** WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN??

 **Xuxi:** I think this is gonna be a disaster

 **Asshole #3:** It will

 **LilGerman:** Whos that?

 **Sucker:** #1 Jungwoo  
**Sucker:** #2 Yuta  
**Sucker:** #3 Y/n

 **Mochisung:** HAHAHAHA NO

_**Mochisung** changed **Asshole #3** to **Awesome**_

_**EyeSmile** changed **AssHole #2** to **Sakura Boy**_

_**Donkey** changed **AssHole #1** to **Daddy**_

_**JunJun** changed **Xuxi** to **Baby Boy**_

**Baby Boy** : DOOWKQNQDNQJAOABQQKQ

 **Daddy:** I like it

 **Baby Boy:** WOO

 **Intelectual:** Wtf

_**Mochisung** changed **Intelectual** to **(not so)Intelectual**_

**(not so)Intelectual:** hEY

 **Winko** : We’re talking about that later

 **Baby Boy:** NO WERE NOT SICHENG

 **Winko:** Respect ur olders asshole

 **Baby Boy:** I’m sorry ge 😔😔

_**Moomin** changed **Winko** to **ChinaPower**_

**ChinaPower:** Thank u?

 **Moomin:** 😘😘

 **JunJun:** TAEMIN JUST KICKED OUR DOOR DOWN!!!

 **Chenle’s Dad:** Taemin as in Lee Taemin?

 **Donkey:** YES  
**Donkey:** THAT TAEMIN

 **Assless:** WHAT’s GOIDN ONE?

 **JunJun:** _*voice message*_  
\- WHERE ARE MY BABIES??? THEIR MAMA WANT TO HUG THE FUCK OUT OF THEM!!  
\- Hyung whAT THE FUCK ARE U DOING??  
\- IM HERE FOR MY BABIES KUN!!  
\- YOU DON’T HAVE BABIES HERE!!!

 **$avage:** Who is he talking bout?

 **Daddy:** Lucas and Y/n  
**Daddy:** Both of them and Kai are like his children

 **Dolphin:** 10 bucks that someone hits someone

 **EyeSmile:** I’m in

 **Chenle’s Dad:** Me too

 **Sakura Boy:** Me three

 **Traitor:** Me four

 **Nana:** Me five  
**Nana:** But if someone hurts Noona I’m killing a bitch

 **$assy:** Me too

 **Moomin:** Got my shovel ready

 **Assless:** Renjun wtf

 **Chenle’s Dad:** Focus  
**Chenle’s Dad:** Yukhei, my man, give us an insight

 **Donkey:** He, Yang and Ten are hiding behind the couch

 **$assy:** What about the others?

 **Donkey:** Jun’s recording, Kun and Taemin still having a “mom’s fight”, Jiejie looks like she’s close to having an aneurism and Idk where in the fuck is Winwin

 **Mochisung:** This is gonna be a disaster, right?

 **Dolphin:** Right

 **Sucker:** What’s going on?

 **Donkey:** _*voice message*_  
\- I’M TELLING YOU THEY’RE MY CHILDREN!!  
\- THEY’RE NOT LEE!!  
\- Where’s Minho when you need him?  
\- I HEARD YOU YOUNG LADY!!! I’M THEIR MUM!!  
\- I’M THEIR MUM!  
\- FUCK YOU ALL THEY’RE MY- AHHHHHH!!!

 **Sucker:** Is that Suho hyung?

 **Donkey:** Yeah  
**Donkey:** Jongin tackled him  
**Donkey:** Junmyeom hyung’s yelling that he’s their mum

 **Assless:** Well, fuck y’all cuz there’s jUST ONE SUPREME MUM IN THIS HOUSEHOLD

 **$avage:** Oh shit  
**$avage:** TAEYONG GET BACK TO THE DORM

 **Assless:** MALR ME ASLSLEBSO

 **(not so)Intelectual:** This si so funny in so many eays  
**(not so)Intelectual:** Ways*

 **Traitor:** I’M THE MUM HERE!!

 **EyeSmile:** omg

 **Nana:** He run out of the dorm didn’t he?

 **$assy:** He did

 **Sakura Boy:** Where is my bf?

 **Daddy:** Scroll up

 **Dolphin:** Gotta felling this will be a massacre

 **Moomin:** Feeling*

 **Dolphin:** Leave me and my gramar alone ge

 **Moomin:** Grammar*

 **Dolphin:** RENJUN STOP DAMN IT

 _ **Mochisung** changed **Moomin** to **Grammar Polic**_ e

 **$avage:** Language

 **EyeSmile:** U swear more than we do hyung

 **$avage:** Ik  
**$avage:** But Doyoung and Taeyong not being here makes me the mum

 **(not so)Intelectual:** U look so happy rn

 **Chenle’s Dad:** He looks like he wants to die

 **$avage:** True

 **Mochisung:** I thought he was going to complain

 **Sakura Boy:** I read everything  
**Sakura Boy:** I’m worried

 **$assy:** Why

 **Daddy:** It’s too calm in here...

 **Sakura Boy:** That’s why

 **JunJun:** Doyoung and Taeyong are here ready to chop off some dicks

 **Sakura Boy:** I’ll go get my bf

 **Sucker:** Me too

 **JunJun:** DONT

 **Sucker:** Why not?

 **Donkey:** _*voice message*_  
\- I’M THEIR ULTIMATE MOTHER!  
\- THATS BULLSHIT TAEYONG!  
\- ITS TAEYONG HYUNG FOR YOU BUNNY FACE!  
\- DONT YOU DARE TOUCH MY BABIES MOTHER OF ALL FUCKERS!!  
\- Winwin put down the broom  
\- ACCORDING TO WHO??!!  
\- I’ll... go hide with Lucas  
\- Okay. Winwin put down the broom!  
\- GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS DORM BEFORE I USE YOUR BALLS AS MEAT BALLS!!

 **Sakura Boy:** I’d like to keep my balls tyvm

 **Nana:** I’m never complaining again bout Renjun trying to kill us

 **$assy:** Me neither

 **Dolphin:** Or me

 **Donkey:** It’s getting worse

 **Chenle’s Dad:** How?

 **JunJun:** _*voice message*_  
\- SICHENG BAJA LA PUTA ESCOBA!  
\- LARGUENSE TODOS DEL DORMITORIO O SE LAS METO POR EL TRASERO!!  
\- Oh crap-  
\- AHHHHHHHHH!!

 **Chenle’s Dad:** nvm

 **Dolphin:** I didn’t know winwin could speak Spanish

 **ThaiBabe:** Y/n has been teaching us

 **EyeSmile:** HE’S ALIVE!!

 **(not so)Intelectual:** U ok hyung?

 **ThaiBabe:** Yeah, thank u...

 **(not so)Intelectual:** I’m Mark

 **ThaiBabe:** Oh

_**ThaiBabe** has changed **(not so)Intelectual to Markie** **Potter**_

**Markie Potter:** Thx I guess

 **Daddy:** How’s everuthing over there?

 **LilGerman:** Better  
**LilGerman:** JieJie is making tea for Kun ge  
**LilGerman:** Jongin hyung took Junmyeon hyung and Taemin hyung to their dorms

 **Donkey:** And Tae hyung and Dongs hyung flew out when they heard JieJie and Sicheng ge speaking Spanish

 **Awesome:** Yeah  
**Awesome:** Also, I need Renjun and Jungwoo here asap

 **Grammar Police:** Why

 **ThaiBabe:** Cuz Winwin looks ready to murder someone  
**ThaiBabe:** And Lucas looks like he’s about to cry

 **Awesome:** And I can’t fix the door with Ten AND Xuxi clinging to me

 **Daddy:** Be there in ten

 **$avage:** Make it five  
**$avage:** A motivated Jungwoo is a speedy Jungwoo

 **$assy:** That...  
**$assy:** That was actually funny

 **$avage:** Fuck u haechan

 **Assless:** Taeil, language

 **$avage:** I’m not the mum anymore  
**$avage:** Let me b

 **Assless:** Point taken

 **EyeSmile:** Renjun is in his way

 **JunJun:** He’s here already

 **Chenle’s Dad:** wtf?!  
**Chenle’s Dad:** He flies?

 **Dolphin:** He drank Jaemin’s coffee

 **Nana:** Now Ik why I couldn’t find it

 **Sakura Boy:** U should stop drinking that

 **Nana:** Bite me hyung

 **Traitor:** Jungwoo’s there?

 **Donkey:** Yeah  
**Donkey:** He’s cuddling Xuxi. It’s kinda cute

 **LilGerman:** It’s hella cute

 **Markie Potter:** Where’s the rest of WayV?

 **LilGerman:** Jun’s cuddling Kun, Renjun’s clinging to Winwin and Y/n jiejie’s piggyback riding Ten while she fixes the door

 **Mochisung:** Wow  
**Mochisung:** She’s talented

 **Sucker:** Yes she is

 **EyeSmile:** And u both?

 **Donkey:** Cuddling too

 **Assless:** ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

 **Chenle’s Dad:** Maybe we should rest a little

 **Sakura Boy:** Yeah  
**Sakura Boy:** ttyl

 **Dolphin:** 👋🏼👋🏼

 **$assy:** So we’re ignoring Lucas and Jungwoo usernames?

 **ChinaPower:** YES

 **FatKun:** YES

 **Awesome:** I wanted to forget that

 **Donkey:** Me too sis  
**Donkey:** Me too

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • SICHENG BAJA LA PUTA ESCOBA! - SICHENG, PUT DOWN THE FUCKING BROOM!
> 
> • LARGUENSE TODOS DEL DORMITORIO O SE LAS METO POR EL TRASERO!! - EVERYONE GET THE HELL OUT OF THE DORM OR I WILL SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASSES!!


End file.
